What Might've Been
by LovinMunro95
Summary: What do you think happened if Eli was at Degrassi in season 9? What if Eli and Bianca were related? What if Fitz and Eli were FRIENDS! Read to find out! It sucks now  but it will get better I promise
1. Chapter 1

**What Might've Been**

**Hey so this chapter is the character chapter.. I'm not adding new characters just some characters will have different personalities and families.. read and you should understand.**

**These descriptions are when the story first takes place.**

**I CHANGED SOME OF THE CHARACTERS! PLEASE DO NOT GO DIRECTLY BY THIS. I AM JUST WRITING THIS AS IT COMES TO ME SO THINGS ARE DEFINATLY GOING TO CHANGE! SO PLEASE NO HATERS WHEN IT COMES TO CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS!**

* * *

Clare Edwards

Grade: 9

Siblings: Darcy Edwards

Quick Description: Clare has recently been through a lot. With her sister's rape life was just difficult. Clare is in the gifted program at Degrassi. She has a different personality from the t.v. show.

Eli Goldsworthy

Grade: 10

Siblings: Bianca Goldsworthy (A/N: shocking, I know.. just deal with it please)

Quick Description: Eli doesn't give a crap about what others think. Maybe that's why he dresses the way he does. Maybe he likes annoying his parents. Or maybe it's because if he looks tough, people won't hit on his baby sister. (A/N: Julia? Who's Julia? There is NO Julia in this story)

Bianca Goldsworthy

Grade: 9

Siblings: Eli Goldsworthy

Quick Description: She is the complete opposite of her character on the show. She is in the gifted class, doesn't wear the slutty outfits that she wears on the show (even though she wants to) and she is best friends with Clare and eventually with Alli. She knows her brother means well by protecting her and stuff it gets annoying but because he's family she doesn't start anything. But what happens when he picks on her BFF? Did he cross the line?

Darcy Edwards

Grade: 12

Siblings: Clare Edwards

Quick Description: only mentioned.. i took her out.. sorry :(

Alli Bhandari

Grade: 9

Siblings: Sav Bhandari

Quick Description: Ladies and Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce to you the new and improved… MANNY SANTOS! Alli is basically a mini Manny. She starts off innocent but then…not so much. Eventually learns a lesson or two from Clare and Bianca.

K.C. Guthrie

Grade: 9

Siblings: unknown

Quick Description: Same as show

Jenna Middleton

Grade: 9

Siblings: older brother Kyle (A/N: I think that's his name)

Quick Description: Same as show. She doesn't come in until later.

Connor Deslauriers

Grade: 9

Siblings: unknown

Quick description: Same as show.

Dave Turner

SAME AS SHOW!

Wesley Betenkamp

SAME AS SHOW!

* * *

**okay in case you didn't notice I got kind of lazy towards the end.. i'm tired leave me alone.. well these are just the characters for the episodes of season 9 that I am re-creating. OH so i saw a picture online from the editing room of degrassi and it looks like Julia comes back.. i don't know why but if you don't believe me there's a link on my profile so you can go see for yourselves.. i think Julia comes back to haunt Eli.. or maybe IF Eli gets into that car crash she comes back to tell him to stop being clingy or what not.. Lemme know what you think wither in a PM or a review.. OH and I think you should review. it would make me the happiest person on the planet.. well if someone was dating munro chambers than they would be the happiest person on the planet.. but i don't know them soo yeah.. make me the happiest person PLEASE! just click the button down there.. i'm gonna go so you can review.. BII :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people in internet land! I hope you like this story and don't kill me the characters are not like themselves on the show and I might be changing some things as I go along so ****please try not to murder me. Okay thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Clare POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ugh.. time to get up to go to my first day of high school. I know high school is supposed to be the best time of your life. But it isn't starting off that way for me. I know what you're thinking.. she didn't even go to school yet, how is it that she isn't enjoying high school. Well if you must know my older sister, Darcy, left for Kenya yesterday. I'm going to miss Darcy but I know that everyone at Degrassi will expect me to be just like her. To be honest I'm the complete opposite. Darcy is really pretty and well I'm just me. But I'm not the only one who has to walk in their older sibling's shadow. My best friend Bianca has an older brother who's a year older than us. His name is Eli. I admit I did have a little crush on Eli but that only lasted about a day because he treated me like an ass. That I wouldn't stand for so I moved on. Bianca and I have been best friends for what seems like forever! Well anyway, after I finish getting ready I head outside and I see Bianca waiting for me.

"Bianca? Why aren't you with Eli?" Bianca was wearing a denim mini skirt with a pink floral babydoll cami. It really looks good on her but I know she doesn't like to wear that kind of stuff. She says her parents won't let her wear what she wants but her parents really don't care. It's her brother really. He's really over-protective of her, yet he treats me like shit.

"What, you don't want to see me? Actually Eli said he didn't want to be seen with me so I decided to walk with you." I nodded and we started walking.

"Wow, I thought Eli would've gone all big brother mode. Especially in what you're wearing. It's adorable by the way."

"Thanks and I did too but it doesn't bother me I mean the less he bugs me the better! Oh by the way I love your dress." I was just wearing one of the dresses I usually wear it was blue and white and simple.

"Thanks. Look we're here. Ready for the first day of 'Wait, you're related to who?'" I looked over and she smiled at me.

"Well not really but I guess we have to." So we start walking up the steps when someone bumps into me. I didn't fall down but my bag did. And lucky for me all of my books did too.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking," said a boy's voice.

I replied, "No, its okay. Don't worry about it." I look up and I see this skater almost Justin Bieber looking type boy. All I could think was wow.

"Cool. Well I got to go. Bye.' Maybe high school won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Well I am very sorry if this sucked. I know this has nothing to do with the actual Degrassi story line but OH WELL it's my story and i'll do what I want! Let me know what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll make a deal with you. 7 reviews and i'll start to write a new chapter. 10 reviews and i'll post it.. Deal? okay good BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey readers! I feel SSSOOOO bad that I haven't updated in FOREVER! and i can't begin to tell you how sorry I am.**

**As for now I'm discontinuing this story... DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I may come back to it but I'm just gonna take a break from it... I want to first get back into the swing of writing and posting again because I haven't done it in forever... So please bear with me.**

**Thanks =D and I feel really bad... but look out for some one shots and two shots and what not... I have an idea for a couple stories that I might write before I continue this one.**

**OH and Degrassi this season... It's intense! That's literally the only words I have to explain it**

**Again I'm sorry**


End file.
